My little Sony Friendship is Friends
My Little Sony Friendship is Friends started as a YouTube poop, but became its own world as of Episode 2. It was made by the Kaskamin Brothers (Trenton and Mikey) and PyroDragon. Trenton does the editing, mikey comes up with the story, and PyroDragon12 does the original animation.__TOC__ Stupid Family Day The video starts with the marvel movie logo, then opens in Sweet Apple Acres at night with a wolf's howl, whereupon Big Macintosh tells the wolf to shut up. Soon, Applejack wakes up to the clanking of pots and pans, and she is joined by Apple Bloom. Together, the two looks out the window and see Granny Smith running around shouting "The timber wolves are a-howlin'" and "the zap apples are coming." Looking out from their windows, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh tell Granny "the world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Granny only replies "that's what I said", and continues to clank the pots and pans. Big Macintosh tells her to shut up. The following morning, Applejack and Big Macintosh are making preparations at the apple orchard by unloading large baskets by the bare trees. Inside the house, Apple Bloom enthusiastically exclaims to Granny Smith that she's ready to make zap apple jam. Later on Granny Smith has a conversation with Cheerilee before she is taken off screen by the ropes attached to her hoofs. As Cheerilee ponders to herself what just happened, we jump to the moon where Luna (with a fishing rod) reels up Granny Smith and celebrates her catch. The celebration is short lived, however, as the rope has tied itself around Granny Smith neck; killing her and causing Apple Bloom to become upset. Allusions *The "shut up" quote of Big Macintosh was voiced over with is the catchphrase of Smosh, a popular YouTube channel. *The ending scenes of the episode are scenes taken from an episode of MrPoniator's Ponymations series, Family Humiliation Day. *The music in the credits is Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster. The Killer Pox The video starts with the marvel movie logo and then opens with the Cutie Mark Crusaders hoping that they will obtain their cutie marks in sex. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle exclaim about the fun they had, whereas Apple Bloom dejectedly walks alongside them. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle try to cheer her up with a cupcake from Sugarcube Corner, a party with Pinkie Pie, and a new hat from Rarity, but none of these work and Apple Bloom remains despondent. She walks away from her friends and into the forest to die, where she trips on a tree root and falls over a cliff. Zecora finds her, ending the episode. Allusions *The "Objection!" said by Sweetie Belle is from the Ace Attorney series. *The intro song is a 8 Bit version of the theme made by RainbowCrash88 *The "I love you" said by Sweetie Belle is from Friendship is Witchcraft *'''The "F**k you" '''said by Apple Bloom is from the Nostalgia Critic *Trenton said a line in this episode which is "To Die" Bridle Kidnap Bridle Kidnap is the name of episode 3 of My Little Sony. It was supposed to be the first episode of the main series to have voice acting. according to roomers the cast were LgndDEMON386 as Big Mac, Mikey Kaskamin or IcedcoldsodaVG as Twilight Sparkle, as95pro aka dalek8838 reprising his role from the short as Pinkie Pie, Trenton Kaskamin as Fluttershy, Spike, and Zecora, and one of Trenton's Friends Named Markus as Rarity. It is unknown who would do the voice acting of Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, and Background ponies. My little Sony:Meanwhile First Kiss In the fantasy, the Diamond Dogs attack with the characteristic slow motion leap and 'bionic' sound effect from The Six Million Dollar Man. The fantasy concludes with him offering Rarity a kiss, but before they kiss, the fantasy abruptly ends and dissolves into him still holding the fishing rod and planting a kiss on Applejack. Allusions *The intro song is a 8 Bit version of the theme made by RainbowCrash88 *The music in the credits is Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster. And That's How Equestria Was Made A rainbow turns into a dome hits the ground and makes Equestria. Then we find out it was all a story from pinkie. Then Twilight tells her "that makes no sense." After the credits We get a clip from My Little sony Ep.3. Allusions *The intro song is a 8 Bit version of the theme made by RainbowCrash88. *The music in the credits is Evil Enchantress made by RainbowCrash88. *This is the first Short and only Short of My little Sony:Meanwhile with voice acting. *this shares its name with the comic of the same name. *as95pro aka dalek8838 does the voice of Pinkie pie and Trenton Kaskamin does the voice as Twilight Sparkle. Run Away Run Away is the third episode of My little Sony:Meanwhile it was confirmed by Trenton on his new YouTube. Later it and substantially the series was Cancelled. Cancellation Trenton confirmed that the series was canceled on 5/18/2013. The series have been lost thanks to Trenton deleting or privatizing the series on his YouTube Channel. Possible Return On 9/07/2013 a new My Little Sony video named "My Little Sony: One Shot Jokes was posted on Trenton's Channel. It is unknown if this meens the series has returned. No new additions have been posted on the channel since, but Trenton's page still says "My Little Sony Ep. 3 and My Little Sony: Meanwhile 3, 4, and 5. External links http://www.youtube.com/user/Camotrenton?feature=mhee http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN_PsPZmtYfKuP1qyQnrkcg?feature=mhee https://www.youtube.com/user/Camotrenton/feed?filter=1 https://twitter.com/GlacierDragon12 Category:Fanmade videos